And the Circle Comes Round
by MizuNoKamisama
Summary: This is an addition to the existing epilogue of Deathly Hallows, taking place two years later. Just a cute scene that came to mind as Lily boards the train for the first time. DH Spoilers! OneShot, completed.


Harry and Ginny smiled, hugging and kissing their goodbyes to Lily. Albus, James and Rose were already on the train, and Ron and Hermione were seeing Hugo off, as it was his first time as well.

"Well, it's finally your turn Lils. Be good for your professors, try to keep your brothers out of too much trouble, and don't worry about what house you're sorted into," Harry muttered as he kissed her cheek before standing.

"Oh don't worry daddy, we'll be good. And anyway, I'm not worried what house I'm in. James keeps teasing that I'll be Slytherin, but I think he's just worried that he'll be the only one of us in Gryffindor after Albus was sorted into Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind either, or one of the others, I'd just like to see his face; he does a remarkable impression of a goldfish." Here she paused, making a fishy face with pursed lips, puffed cheeks and crossed eyes.

Her parents laughed and shooed her toward the door, "Good point, if he does, send us a picture if you can. I believe Dennis Creevey's son is coming this year and he's got his uncle's love for cameras. We'll write to you!" Lily nodded and waved off her parents, blowing them a few last minute kisses as she made her way onto the train.

She had been looking for her brothers, but instead came to an almost empty compartment and peeked in, only seeing a dark haired boy. She glanced around, shrugging and figured that if her brothers wanted to find her, they could. She pushed into the compartment and met pitch black eyes. "Is this seat taken?" The boy merely shook his head, his curtain of hair obscuring most of his face as he looked out the window.

She moved in, stashing her handbag under the seat and plopped across from him, eyeing the boy curiously, and not one to give up when determined to get to know someone. "First year, then?" The boy nodded, watching her warily. "Mine too, though my two older brothers are already here. I'm Lily Potter...and you are?"

The boy regarded her warily for a moment before taking her outstretched hand, "Marcus Snape."

Lily gaped for a moment before blurting, "Like Severus Snape?" The boy pulled his hand away and looked out the window once more, appearing to debate whether to answer.

Lily blushed furiously and mentally berated herself, but stopped when she heard him reply softly, "Severus was my uncle...my father was a squib, so never got to do any of this. No one in the wizarding world really knew he existed, mum's a muggle too. But then they had me and they knew what I was, and I looked a lot like my uncle."

Lily beamed and became animated once more, "That's wonderful for you! My daddy says that your uncle was a war hero, one of the bravest men he knew."

The boy sneered for a moment, "And what would your father know?"

Lily looked affronted, "Well, he IS Harry Potter." The boy stared at her in shock. Regardless of his father's lack of contact with the wizarding world, he had been somewhat close to his older brother and had stayed in contact with him until Severus's death. Marcus knew all too well about Harry Potter through his father and could only respond, "Oh."

A silence descended on the cabin for a moment and Lily kept eyeing him, finally getting a questioning glare. "My daddy named my brother partially after your uncle...and you do look a lot like him, the pictures we've seen." The boy nodded dejectedly, though was bewildered. This was unusual for him; most people became rather nasty toward him once they discovered his relation to his uncle. But this girl not only stayed, but seemed curious about him.

She smiled finally and nodded to herself, "We're friends then, right? What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" The boy stared in shock at her, gaping like a goldfish and blushed furiously, crossing his arms defensively as she laughed. "I'm sorry! You just made the face that my brother Jamie is going to make when I'm not sorted into Gryffindor," she hurriedly explained through her giggles.

Marcus relaxed minutely and nodded, "S'okay...you're not going to be in Gryffindor? How do you know that? What house do you think you'll be in?"

Lily grinned mischievously, "Because I'm going to request it, the hat takes your choice into consideration according to my brother Albus. And I'll probably end up in Slytherin, my daddy almost was."

Marcus stared at her before chuckling to himself, "Harry Potter was almost a Slytherin? My uncle would roll over in his grave," he shook his head fondly and grinned at her, "I'll probably be in Slytherin too, like my uncle."

Lily smiled once more, glad to have gotten him laughing. "Well then, it looks like we'll be housemates for the next seven years. Good thing we've both got a friend going into it already, huh?" She peered at him, her insides squiggling nervously as she waited for his response.

Finally Marcus grinned back and nodded, "Definitely...we'll be best friends before long." He regarded her nervously for a moment before Lily grinned and nodded, hopping across the seat to sit beside him, pulling out her small supply of chocolate frogs to share with him. He relaxed as they both started chattering about classes and teachers that she had heard of from her older brothers, finally excited to start his first year of Hogwarts with his first friend, Lily Potter.

* * *

A/N: Just silliness, reviews are appreciated as always. As an endnote, I think it would be funny if they both ended up in Hufflepuff, rather than Slytherin. 


End file.
